Don't Play With Serving Boys
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: A short fix about the developing relationship of Roger and Davenport in "The Unicorn and the wasp" Rated T cause Im paranoid. M/M. (Donna and the Doctor are not in it I just needed to fill the characters slot and the ones in my vic weren't there.)


**Hello everyone :) So I was watching "The Unicorn and the Wasp" last night for about the 40th time and noticed that Davenport and Roger are really cute together. AND THEN HE DIED UGH. I decided to try my hand at a Doger fanfic. Hopefully its not terrible :/ This is basically just like...the evolution of their relationship? idk. **

Roger had always hated wasps. They were nasty and smelly and hurt when you touched them. He had never understood why adults got mad at him when he got stung. Its not like it was _his _fault. Finally a point came where the adults in the Curbishley household just gave up trying to tell Roger that it was wrong to touch and torture wasps. "Oh Roger," Clara, head of the household staff tutted as she applied ice to his sting. "You are probably the most stubborn boy I have ever had the misfortune of serving."

Roger pouted and kicked his chubby legs. "'S'not my fault."

Suddenly the door opened and Ruby, one of the maids poked her head in. "Sorry to bother ya Mrs. Jones, but the new handmaid is here."

Mrs. Jones looked up. "Right...yes, bring her in."

Ruby opened the door farther and guided a scared looking young woman into the room. "Right, Lets take a look at ya." Mrs. Jones stood up and walked over to her. "Whats ya name sweetie?"

"P-Poppy ma'am. Poppy Davenport." She stuttered.

"Right then Poppy, How old are you?"

"N-n-nineteen ma'am." She whispered.

Suddenly Ruby and Mrs. Jones eyes widened and their mouths gaped. Roger didn't understand. 19 was _old. _She was about 40 years older than him! Maybe more. He didn't really understand numbers quite yet. Thats when he noticed the little boy clinging to her leg. "And….this must be...your…...brother?" Mrs. Jones said, raising an eyebrow.

The woman's eyes grew wide in fear. "Well..um...you see….ah…"

"Yes." Ruby interrupted, turning to Mrs. Jones. "This is her brother."

Mrs. Jones smiled reluctantly. "Right then. Miss Davenport, allow Ruby to show you to your quarters. I'll be along in a jiff."

The three scuttled out the door and Mrs. Jones turned back to Roger. "Righty-oh my dear. Looks like you're all patched up. Now don't go round touch any more wasps, ya hear?"

"Yes miss Jones." He stood up and hurried to the door, then stopped.

"Miss Jones?" He asked, turning around.

"Yes dear?"  
"Who's the boy with Miss Davenport?"  
"That's her brother dear."  
"How old is he? Is he 19 too?"

Mrs. Jones chuckled. "No love. About three."

"Yay! Someone to play with!"

She gasped. "Oh good gracious no. Hes a serving boy. You mustn't associate yourself with those people. Now...run along."  
Roger frowned and walked away. If there was one thing never to say to him, it was to tell him not to do something. Now, he was determined to befriend Davenport.

The next encounter happened about a month later, while Roger was down in the kitchens, finding something to eat. "Good gracious boy! Didn't you eat breakfast." Cook swatted his hand away from a tin of biscuits.

"Yesh bu' em still 'hungry." He complained through a mouth full of bread.

Cook glared at him and put the tin up high and walked away. Roger stuck his tongue out Cook's back and turned around, smacking into someone. "Oh no! Sorry!" He gasped, jumping back.

He had run straight into the new help boy. The dark haired boy was scrambling on the floor, trying to gather up the silverware. "Here, let me help." Roger kneeled down beside him and began handing him pieces.

"What's your name?" He asked when they stood up.

The boy blushed and looked down. "David." He whispered.

"I'm Roger." He said, holding out his hand.

David looked at it warily, then shook it. "Well, see you later!" He called as he skipped towards the door.

"See you." David whispered back, smiling.

"I hate school so much!" Roger complained, plopping down next to Davenport under the tree.

Davenport looked up from the book he was reading. "Why?"

"Because its _boring!_ Its all a bunch of nonsense."

"Its not nonsense."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Of course _you _would say that."

Over the years, they had struck up a friendship. Roger had come down to the kitchens everyday, looking for food, and when Cook slapped him away, he went to find Davenport and asked him to play. He always said no. Until one day he finally gave in to roger's insesent begging, and they quickly became friends. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roger shrugged. "Nothing. Just you're a bookworm."

Davenport glared at him and went back reading. "Reading is good for you." He replied after a while.

Roger snorted. "It _is."_ Davenport insisted.

"You're just saying that because I'm taller and stronger."

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying that- Oh why do I even bother."

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me."

Davenport didn't respond. "Davenport?"

Nothing. "Daviiiid. Come on!"

Roger poked him. "Come on David!"

"Davvvvviiid." He poked him again and again. "David david daavidd."

"Ugh you're so annoying!" He hissed moving away.

Roger smiled and leaned back against the tree. It was strange, but calling him names was how Davenport showed affection. A moment later, he felt his friend move closer and lean back against the tree also.

The first time Roger ever suspected he like men was when he was 16. He was at a charity ball for something and was standing in a group of boys in the corner. "And Carlina. She grew a lot over the summer and I don't just mean up." Edward Gates said, nudging the boy next to him.

All the boys laughed and threw glances towards the group of girls. "Who's that?" Charles asked, pointing towards a redhead who was standing rather close to Ada Averly.  
"That's Rose. She's Lord Averly's daughter. Apparently he had an affair with one of the maids." Roger said, looking towards her.

"Oooh Rose." One of the boys said.

'Sounds like you know quite a bit about this girl, Roger." Eddie said, winking.

He sighed and turned his attention to his drink. This had been going on for a few years now. "Wonder if she's as slutty as her mother." Charles said.

"Maybe Roger could introduce you to her, seeing as they're practically engaged."

"I merely spoke to her once this summer for the span of 5 minutes. If you're all to dim to understand the difference between talking and being engaged I won't even bother to try and explain it to you." He snapped, storming off.

Hanging out with his "friends" had become more and more forced, and Roger had been finding every excuse he could to get out of it. Davenport was slowly becoming the only person Roger did find it taxing to be with. "Another drink, sir?"

He looked up to see a young waiter standing in front of him, offering him a tray. "Hm? Oh yes. Thank you." He smiled at the boy as he walked away.

The first time Roger realized he was in love with his best friend was when he was 18. It was late at night and he and Davenport were sitting under their usual tree, and it was October, so the air was a little bit cold. Roger was lying on his back looking up at the stars, and Davenport was sitting against the tree, reading with a book about two inches from his face. Roger glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed he was shivering violently. "Davenport! Are you cold?" He asked, sitting up.

He looked over and smiled. "I-i'm fine."

Roger frowned. "No. You're shivering like crazy. Didn't you think to bring anything warmer?"

"This is all I have." He stated, blushing furiously.

Roger felt his heart jump a little. He loved it when Davenport blushed. "Come here you knucklehead" He said, taking of his coat and motioning for the dark haired boy to come closer.

"Won't you be cold?" He asked moving closer.

"I'm fine. This body can withstand anything."

Davenport rolled his eyes and leaned into him, sighing. Roger was warm and smelled good. Roger smiled and moved his arm around his friend. He loved the way Davenport smelled too. Like leaves and bread. They stayed out there for a while, until they were both numb from the waist down and decided to call it a night. On his way back to his room, Roger passed by the guest room which was currently housing Lady Ada Averly, Rose, Lady Fiona Charles and Charlotte. "How do you know you love him though, Ada?" Fiona's high girlish voice came from the door.

Roger rolled his eyes. She had always annoyed him. "Well, when I'm with him, everything seems okay, and I never want the moment to end."

Suddenly he stopped, blood draining from his face. "I love everything about him," she continued. "The way he smells, his hair, his voice, his kindness. All his weird quirks." The other girls sighed.

Roger started walking again quickly, his eyes watering and his heart pounding. He was _not _in love with Davenport. No. He knew he liked men, but he thought he could keep it a secret. He'd never had a crush on someone who he knew. Nothing too serious. He always thought that if he stayed away from attractive men, married a nice girl, had a few kids and settled down he'd be fine. He'd be happy. But now…..He ran his hands threw his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt like he was going to throw up. Fear, confusion, terror. White spots were appearing before him. "_Im not in love with him." _He whispered, desperately.

The next day Roger avoided his friend. He didn't go into the kitchen, he refused to go near the garage or anywhere where Davenport usually was stationed. He didn't go to their tree either, but stayed in his room. This carried on for the rest of the week until Davenport finally cornered him in the garden. "Why have you been avoiding me." He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Roger asked.

"Don't play innocent Roger. I know you've been avoiding me and I want to know why. Was it something I did?"  
"Something you did?" Roger scoffed. "Why would I care what you did. You're just a servant." _Just end it. Distance yourself as much as possible. _Roger thought, desperately.

Tears sprang into Davenports eyes. "What they hell Roger!" His voice cracked.

"What?"

He tried to blink them away. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Doing what? I'm not supposed to associate myself with _your _kind of people."

Davenport opened his mouth to try and answer, but couldn't. Tears came streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. A sob shook his shoulders. Roger bit back his lip, trying to hold back his own tears. It shattered his heart into a thousand pieces seeing his only friend like this. _Its for your own good. _He thought, watching Davenport run back towards the kitchen. _He'd hate you if he knew._

The next month was living hell. Lady Edison was so worried about her son, everyone was. He had taken to moping about in his room for hours at a time, and hardly ate anything. "What little lass is this thats gone and broken my son's heart eh?" His father joked, trying to cheer him up.

"Go away father."

"Ah, don't be like that now. Maybe a walk will cheer ya up. Now, I need you to go down to the kitchens and fetch your old man some biscuits. Lady Eddison will have my head if I do it me self."

Roger looked up, startled. "No. Not the kitchens."

"Aw c'mon son. You used to go down there all the time. Just one trip now, up and at 'em!"

It took a bit of arguing, but finally Roger agreed to get his family off his back. Maybe Davenport wouldn't be there. When he reached the kitchens, there was no sign of the dark haired boy. Quickly, Roger made his way to the biscuit shelf and snatched a tin off. He was just about to leave when there was a loud clank behind him and a shout. He whipped around groaned. On the floor, in a jumble of dishes and tray's lay Davenport. "You clumsy boy!" Cook shouted, storming over with a wooden spoon.

Roger's eyes widened when she smacked him on the head. "Get up! GET UP!" she shrieked, smacking him again.

The look on Davenports face was so broken, Roger had to hold back tears. He just looked done with everything. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" he shouted, running forward.

All eyes turned to him. "What!?" Cook shouted.

"Stop! Its not his fault." He said, going around to stand in front of Davenport.

Cook was boiling mad by now. She hated anyone contradicting her. "Well then, Master Roger. YOU can help clean this mess up!" She stormed out the door, quickly followed by the other servants. They didn't want any part in this.

"Here let me get that." He said after a while, bending over to pick up some plates.

"Why did you help me." Davenport asked quietly.

"Because."

"Because why. I thought you hated me."

"I don't. Its just…..complicated."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll hate me."

"No I won't." He said, softly.

"Yes. You will." Roger looked away.

Suddenly he felt and hand on his shoulder and looked around. Davenport was sitting right next to him, staring up at him with those beautiful dark brown eyes. "Please. Tell me."

"Ugh!" he shook his hand off and stood up. "Why do you have to do that!"  
"Do what?" Davenport looked confused.

"Be so perfect and adorable and cute! Its like you even your flaws are cute! They way you bite your nails, they way you always have to have everything straight! The way you bite your lip when you read and always lick your finger before you turn the page! It annoys me to no end! Yet you're still utterly perfect." Roger looked away again, head in hands, face red as a tomato.

A hand brushed against his wrist and he glanced through his fingers. Davenport had moved closer to him and was trying to pull his arms away. After a minute Roger relented and turned to face him, waiting for the on slaughter of disgust and rejection. But it never came. Instead, Davenport stepped closer, sliding his arms around the taller man's neck and stood on his tiptoes. His lips pressed against Roger's shyly and after a moment Roger began responding. His arms slid around Davenport, drawing him closer, one arm went around his waist and the other to the small of his back. As the kiss became more heated Davenport's hand moved up and fisted itself in the others light hair. Finally, when they were completely out of breath, the two broke apart. "That was…." Roger breathed.

Davenport blushed and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for so long."  
"Oh really?" Roger asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

The other man blushed darker and looked away. "Hey! You can't go all bashful on me now mr.!" Roger laughed, pulling him to his chest again, brushing his sides in the process.

Davenport giggled then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. "What was that? I've never heard you laugh like that!"

He blushed even more and tried to pull away. "Thats my real laugh. And I hate it."  
"Aww. No! It was cute." Roger laughed, pulling him back and kissing his nose.

"Nooo." He groaned, hiding his face in the crook of Roger's neck.

"Well, now I know how cute your real laugh is, you better laugh like that more often."

They dated for a while, keeping it a secret. Every night they met under the tree and would lay there, kissing, holding hands, or just talking. Sometimes Roger would acaust Davenport in the back garden when he knew no one was looking. But as you know, all secrets must be outed at some point. The first time anyone ever found out about Davenport and Roger was two years later, the morning after their first night together.

Earlier that night, Davenport had climbed through Roger's window and the two had lay on his bed, talking. Soon they started kissing, and well...one thing led to another and the next morning found them both lying in Roger's bed, clothes scattered on the floor and several love bites marring both their necks and….other places. Roger blinked sleepily and glanced towards the window. Judging by the sun, which had barely even begun to rise, it was about five o'clock. Then he glanced down at the man in his arms and smiled. "Morning." He whispered, kissing his lover's shoulder.

Davenport groaned and rolled over. "Nooooo." He whined, snuggling into Roger's chest.

He laughed and pushed the other way. "Not a morning person I see."  
Davenport shook his head, hair a mess. "Mmhm..lets see if we can't find something to wake you up."  
"What? I-Roger-Roger! Hey!" Davenport giggled as Roger sat up and straddled him.

"Hey, hey get off!" He tried to nudge the man off him but his protests were swallowed by Roger leaning down and capturing his lips.

"Mhhhhmmm- You know," The dark haired man said, drawing back. "You could find something less sinful to wake me up with. Cold water perhaps?"

Roger laughed. "But how can I resist? With that messy hair you look so deliciously edible." He bent down and began peppering his collar bone and chest with kisses.

"Ah!" Davenport laughed again and wiggled.

Suddenly the door banged open and both shrieked. "Roger I -oh my!"

When Lord Curbishley had woken up early this morning and decided to go to his son's room to see if he would like to talk a walk with him, he had expected to him lounging in bed, or something of that matter. _Not _straddling the unclothed serving boy. The two men stared at him in terror for a second, until the older gentleman began laughing. "Roger me boy. I knew it was trouble when that woman told you you weren't aloud to play with Anastasia Davenports little boy."

**YAY DONE! In case you were wondering, his dad was fine with it, but they kept it a secret from the rest. AND WE DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT EPISODE OKAY! Well hoped you liked it, it was just a little idea I had during 8th hour. Well, Pip pip for now!**


End file.
